


All The Little Things; SeokSoo

by dumboyeol



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Happy, M/M, SeokSoo, Slice of Life, adolescente!minghao, domestic life, este mundo necesita mas seoksoo, gyuhao como pareja secundaria, joshua es una mamá católica, minghao es adoptado, minghao es hijo del seoksoo, mingyu es un idiota pero un buen idiota, niño!minghao, preadolescente!minghao, seoksoo están casados, seoksoo son goals
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22470199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumboyeol/pseuds/dumboyeol
Summary: domestic life au!❝ seoksoo como pareja de casados, y minghao como su hijo. ❞
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Seokmin | DK, Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Our Life

**_Es en las pequeñas cosas en las que encontramos la felicidad, no en los grandes éxitos o en la inmensidad del universo que no podemos ver._ **

**Vanilla Ice**

El sol en un día cálido de julio, un sábado amigable a las familias que buscaban salir a pasear un rato.

—¡Papi Seok! ¿Me podrías comprar un helado de vainilla, por favor?

El pequeño Minghao jaló de la manga a su padre mientras Joshua seguía a ambos hasta un puesto donde vendían helados de muchos sabores.

—Supongo que ya no te tengo que preguntar de qué lo quieres, lo decidiste desde un principio —Seokmin sonrió ampliamente a su hijo, que le devolvió la sonrisa tierna, con sus hoyuelos marcados.

El adulto pidió el helado del menor, uno de chocolate para él, y uno de fresa para Joshua. Pagó por ellos y se los entregó a su familia.

—Gracias, amor. Con este calor nunca viene mal.

Los tres caminaron hasta el parque más cercano del lugar y se sentaron en una banca.

—Que bueno que te pusimos la gorra, ochito, si no tu cara estaría tan roja como la de tu papá por terco de no querer ponerse la suya.

—Pues mi cara no es apta para las gorras, no me quedan bien.

Joshua rió con dulzura ante la mueca de su esposo.

—¿Acaso hay algo que no te quede bien? Ni siquiera puedo pensar en una cosa. Hasta calvo te verías maravilloso.

—Yo nunca he visto a papi Seok calvo. ¡Con sólo imaginarlo, me parto de risa! —Minghao comenzó a carcajearse hasta que una porción de su helado se derramó sobre su mano y muñeca.

—¡Ajá! Eso te pasa por reírte de tu querido padre, Hao —Seokmin le sacó la lengua.

Joshua, que era como la madre de la familia, optó por utilizar una servilleta para limpiar la sustancia pegajosa de las manos de su pequeño.

El menor tenía un puchero porque no le gustaba la sensación de estar sucio.

—Pues es la verdad, papi Joshua no se reiría porque te ama mucho.

Seokmin colocó sus manos en sus caderas de manera exagerada.

—¿Y tú no me amas?

—¡Por supuesto que sí! Pero yo no me casé contigo.

Joshua rió.

—Lo que Minghao intenta decir es que te ama, pero es un amor distinto al que te tengo yo.

El niño asintió vehementemente.

Joshua terminó de limpiar a su hijo y Seokmin se ofreció a tirar las servilletas sucias.

—Cielo, puedes ir a jugar allá un ratito, nosotros te veremos desde acá.

—¿Puedo?

Joshua asintió.

El menor se fue corriendo con una sonrisa hacia el resbaladero, mientras su padre lo miraba.

Cuando llegó Seokmin, este se sentó y pasó un brazo por encima de su esposo.

—Espero que no se caiga.

El americano le dio un codazo.

—Vas a echar la sal si dices eso.

Dicho y hecho, el menor se cayó de rodillas mientras trataba de saltar desde un columpio.

—Agh, te lo dije.

—Conociendo a Minghao, se va a parar como si nada y seguirá jugando.

Y bien que Seokmin tenía razón, pues el pequeño simplemente se levantó y se volvió a subir al columpio para intentar saltar de nuevo.

Al final Joshua tuvo que ir hacia él para lavarle las rodillas magulladas y protegerlas con una bandita.

**Fireflies In July**

Cuando Joshua no podía conciliar el sueño solía bajar a su jardín, en las noches cálidas del verano.

Aquella en particular su insomnio no le permitió dormir por más que intentara, así que dejó la cama al lado de su esposo con cuidado para no despertarlo, y bajó las escaleras sin hacer ruido, porque Minghao tenía el sueño tan ligero que dormía con una almohada sobre su cabeza para no ser molestado por los ruidos que pudieran arrebatarle su descanso.

Corrió la puerta de cristal y se sentó a admirar la luna, con la brisa afable y las estrellas de compañía.

Sentía que podía perderse en la imagen de las constelaciones, o en el oscuro césped alumbrado por la pálida luz de luna.

Apareció una luciérnaga, y no se sorprendió cuando más se le unieron a esa solitaria criatura.

—Que bonitas... —exclamó en voz alta con su suave voz.

—De verdad que lo son.

Se sobresaltó un poco cuando escuchó a Seokmin detrás de él. El otro hombre se sentó a su lado. Incluso vestido en pijamas se veía hermoso.

—¿Otra vez no puedes dormir?

Joshua suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

Seokmin bajó la mirada con pena, quería que su esposo descansara sin problemas, pero últimamente sus episodios de insomnio eran mayores.

—Lo bueno de no poder dormir es que no me pierdo cosas como esta —Joshua señaló a la luciérnagas que parpadeaban en luces intermitentes, encendidas en la noche como pequeños faroles.

—Supongo que ese es el lado bueno.

—Intento ser como tú en ese aspecto. Jamás te has quejado de nada malo porque siempre encuentra lo positivo en ello.

Seokmin se encogió de hombros.

—Es algo que no puedo evitar.

—No lo hagas, es maravillosa esa manera de pensar.

Se sonrieron mutuamente. Los años les habían regalado tantos momentos difíciles que aprendieron a pintar soles en las nubes grises.

—A Minghao le encantaría ver esto. No por nada su gato se llama Hotaru (N/A: Hotaru en japonés significa luciérnaga. Así se llamaba un gatito mío)

—Concuerdo contigo, le fascinaría ver esto.

—No está bien hablar de las personas a sus espaldas...

Una voz aguda, pero ronca y balbuceante, se unió a ellos.

Su hijo, descalzo en sus pijamas largas, caminó hacia ellos, frotándose los ojos con una mano. Tenía el cabello en todas las direcciones y un puchero en los labios.

—¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora, mi amor?

Joshua preguntó preocupado.

—Papi Seokmin me despertó con sus ruidosas pisadas.

El mayor de todos los presentes le dirigió una mirada acusadora a su esposo, que se rascó la única apenado.

—Discúlpame, Hao.

El niño se acercó a ellos y mientras su vista se ajustaba a la poca luz que había en el patio, los adultos le hicieron un lugar en medio de ellos.

—¿Ya viste lo que hay ahí?

—¿Qué cosa? —Minghao abrió los ojos por completo y se dio cuenta de las muchas luciérnagas decorando su jardín.

—¡Woah! ¡Que preciosas!

El niño saltó de donde estaban sus padres y corrió hacia los insectos luminosos.

—¡Hotaru debería verlas! Pero es un gato flojo... —Minghao comenzó a dar vueltas y bailar en medio de todas las luciérnagas que había.

Seokmin acercó a Joshua hacia sí mismo, para que el azabache se recargara en su pecho.

—¿Ves? El lado bueno. Si estuviera durmiendo me habría perdido a mi bello hijo siendo él mismo, y a mi adorable esposo sosteniéndome a su lado. Debo agradecerle a Dios por estos pequeños momentos que me regala con mi familia, porque son los que valen más.

Seokmin le concedió un beso en la frente.

Joshua tenía razón.

Ni los sueños son más hermosos que esa realidad.

**Mingyu Is A Fool**

—¡Kim Mingyu es un tonto!

Joshua recogió a su hijo de la escuela, así que ambos iban en la camioneta del adulto. Por supuesto, Joshua manejando y Minghao en el asiento del copiloto.

El niño estaba cruzado de brazos, viendo hacia la ventana. Comenzaron a caer gotas en el vidrio, pues ya empezaba a llover.

—Minghao, cuida el lenguaje. ¿Y por qué piensas que Mingyu es un tonto? ¿Acaso no es tu mejor amigo?

El menor refunfuñó.

—Pues es el mejor amigo más tonto de este mundo.

—Hao... ya no repitas esa palabra.

Minghao puso los ojos en blanco.

—Perdón —Lo dijo sin sentirlo—. Es el mejor amigo más falto de cerebro de este mundo.

Joshua rió suavemente.

—No estoy seguro de que eso suene mejor. Pero en fin, ¿por qué dices eso?

—¡Pues porque lo es! ¿Cómo se le ocurre decir que Kermit es una rana fea?

En su modo protector, Minghao acarició su llavero de peluche con la rana mencionada en su mochila.

—Ay mi ochito, todo mundo tiene sus opiniones en las cosas, tal vez su manera de expresarse no fue la correcta, pero Mingyu no tiene porque gustar de Kermit así como lo haces tú.

—¡Pero no es fea! Feo él.

Joshua volvió a reír.

—¿De verdad crees que Mingyu es un niño feo?

—¡Pues sí! Es un niño feo y de gustos malos.

—Yo no creo que tenga gustos malos. A fin de cuentas le gustas lo suficiente como para ser tu mejor amigo.

El niño se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

—No me importa si le gusto, dijo que Kermit era feo...

—Eres un niño muy difícil, Hao, me compadezco de Mingyu.

—¡Papá!

Joshua le respondió riendo más fuertemente y el menor optó por poner música, pero sólo estaba el CD de canciones de la Iglesia de su padre.

**Burned Cake**

—Okey, Minghao, aquí dice que debemos de precalentar el horno a 180°C.

El menor revisaba en su lista que todos los ingredientes que fueron a comprar al supermercado estuvieran en la barra de la cocina.

—¿Y sabes cómo hacer eso?

Seokmin se acercó al horno eléctrico y trató de descifrar la manera de usarlo, pues jamás se había acercado a él en su vida.

—Pues... Siempre se puede aprender, ¿no?

Minghao rodó los ojos. Tal vez la idea de prepararle un pastel a su padre de regalo de cumpleaños no fuera la mejor idea, porque él sólo tenía 9 años y ningún conocimiento en la repostería, y por muy buena razón, el que se encargaba de preparar las comidas y todo era Joshua y no Seokmin. El otro adulto no era muy bueno en la cocina.

Pero ambos acordaron intentar hacer aquel detalle para el americano, pues se merecía eso y más.

La navidad ya había pasado y el día siguiente sería año nuevo. El mayor no se encontraba en la casa por ir a comprar los ingredientes que usarían para la cena de año nuevo en la casa de la familia de Seokmin, por eso los otros dos aprovecharon su ausencia para hornear el pastel.

—Bien, según wikihow no es muy difícil. Lo intentaré.

Minghao por su parte, de pie en un banquito para alcanzar la alta barrita, se encontraba batiendo la mezcla para el pastel. Llevaba puesto un delantal que le quedaba muy grande en su delgado cuerpo, para no mancharse. Aunque la tela ya tenía rastros de yema de huevo, que el menor se había limpiado al fallar en romper uno adecuadamente.

Seokmin se acercó a ayudar a su hijo cuando terminó con el horno.

—Woah, tienes talento para esto, Hao. No lo haces nada mal.

El niño estaba muy concentrado en batir sin derramar nada, pero no tenía tanta fuerza como para hacerlo rápido y eficiente al mismo tiempo.

—Déjame te ayudo, esto necesita de la fuerza de papi Seok —El mayor mostró su bíceps marcado y Minghao, con sudor por el esfuerzo, lanzó una risilla ante las acciones de su padre.

—Pues va, a ver qué tal lo haces, papi.

Seokmin reanudó a mezclar bien la preparación, mientras que Minghao engrasaba y ponía harina en el molde del pastel como decía en las instrucciones de la receta.

—Listo, ¿qué prosigue?

—Tenemos que poner la preparación en este molde y —El niño volvió a leer la receta para asegurarse— hornear a 180°C por 40 minutos. Dice que debemos de insertar un palillo y que cuando salga limpio es que ya está.

—Entendido.

Seokmin metió el molde y Minghao comenzó a preparar el betún.

—Papá, ¿qué es baño María? Aquí dice que debo poner la media crema y las tres barras de chocolate a fundir de esa manera.

El menor se quedó confundido, esperando a su padre.

—Eso significa que se debe de poner un recipiente con agua hirviendo o muy caliente y encima pones otro recipiente donde tengas los ingredientes, esperando a que estos se derritan. Déjame te muestro.

Seokmin calentó agua y cuando está empezó a hervir, la colocó en la barra. Encima puso un bowl de vidrio donde estaba el chocolate y la nata.

—Con la espátula vas a ir removiendo hasta que todo esté fundido.

El niño asintió he hizo lo que el mayor le pidió. Seokmin comenzó a poner las decoraciones en la sala, para que todo estuviera arreglado para la pequeña fiesta que tendrían.

Minghao dejó que el betún se templara un poco antes de meterlo en el refrigerador.

Fue a la sala a ayudar a su papá, que estaba teniendo problemas para colocar las banderillas que ponían "happy birthday".

—¿Te paso la cinta?

El adulto, encima del sillón, tratando de mantener el equilibrio, trataba de acomodar en la pared la decoración.

—Me harías un favor muy grande.

Minghao rió. Eran un desastre sin su padre Joshua.

—Aquí tienes.

Pasaron un rato, haciendo ver la casa presentable para su amado Shua.

Se pusieron tan inmersos en ello, que se les olvidó un pequeño detalle.

—Oye, papi, ¿crees que ya esté el pastel?

—Oh, ahora que lo mencionas, no lo hemos revisado...

Se miraron directamente unos segundos, para luego ir corriendo a la cocina.

Salía humo desde el horno y Seokmin lo abrió, quemándose en el intento al tratar de sacar el molde con el pan.

—¡Papá, cuidado que está caliente!

—¡Agh! Muy tarde, ya me quemé.

Minghao se puso los guantes de algodón y sacó el pastel que su padre casi tira. Seokmin tenía las manos bajo el agua corriendo en el fregadero.

—¡Papi, se quemó el pastel! —El menor utilizaba un plato por el exceso de humo que salía del pan.

—¡Rayos! ¿Crees que con el betún sepa mejor?

—¡No lo sé!

El niño sacó el betún del refrigerador y lo revolvió con un tenedor para que no estuviera duro.

—¿Cuánto falta para que papá venga?

Las manos de Seokmin seguían rojas y se las soplaba.

—No falta mucho para que llegue, ¿cómo va eso?

—Pues... —Minghao embardurnaba el pastel con el betún— supongo que se puede salvar, no sé. Si le ponemos las fresas y las velitas, lucirá presentable al menos.

Ambos comenzaron a decorar el pastel.

Joshua estacionó su camioneta y fue a la cajuela a sacar las compras. No eran muchas bolsas, y quería entrar rápido a la casa. El frío en su cumpleaños nunca era agradable.

Abrió la puerta con la cadera, pues tenía las manos ocupadas.

—¡Estoy en casa!

En la cocina, Minghao y Seokmin escucharon al mayor llegar.

—No apagamos las luces... —susurró el niño.

—Ni modo, lo vamos a sorprender con el pastel al menos.

—Esperemos que sepa bien...

Joshua entró curioso a la sala, y al ver los globos y las decoraciones que había, no pudo evitar poner una sonrisa enorme.

—¡Felicidades!

Vio a su marido sosteniendo un pastel, y a su hijo a un lado, con un gorrito de fiesta mal acomodado.

—Estoy sin palabras...

Se acercó a ellos y comenzaron a cantarle la canción de cumpleaños. La hermosa y angelical voz de Seokmin y la voz tierna de su pequeño Minghao.

—Muchas gracias por esto.

El castaño puso el pastel en la mesita de café de la sala y fue a abrazar a su esposo. El niño se les unió a ellos.

—¿En qué momento consiguieron un pastel?

—Nosotros lo preparamos.

—¿De verdad? Pero que detalle más bonito.

Joshua se agachó a darle un vistazo al pastel. Tenía un contorno de fresas y unas cuantas velitas en el centro.

—Es de chocolate, si no me equivoco.

—Así es —Minghao sonrió avergonzado—. Papi... Puede que se nos haya quemado un poco.

—Sí, pero sólo un poco.

Joshua notó las manos enrojecidas de Seokmin y la mirada apenada de su hijo, sonrió enternecido.

—¿Qué más da? Se ve muy bien y no creo que sepa tan mal. Vamos a partirlo. Si no les gusta, como quiera traje unas donas que podemos comer con café. Para mí es el mejor regalo el estar con ustedes, y que hayan hecho esto por mí me hace muy feliz.

Los tres se volvieron a abrazar como la hermosa familia que eran.

Al final, el pastel no sabía tan mal como creyeron que lo haría, el betún le dio buen sabor.

Pero comieron las donas que Joshua trajo, porque el pastel no era tan dulce como querían.

Se sentaron frente a la chimenea con una taza de café a ver una película, los tres juntos.

Joshua no mentía al decir que era ese le mejor regalo que podía tener.

**_Es en las pequeñas cosas en las que uno encuentra la verdadera felicidad._ **

**_Es en un helado de vainilla que disfruta un niño._ **

**_Es en las luciérnagas en una noche de verano en julio, que son precedidas por la suave brisa._ **

**_En es una queja inofensiva, o una discusión en el carro con risas._ **

**_Es en un pastel de cumpleaños quemado._ **

**_Es en la unión de familia, en un tarde fría, frente al fuego, compartiendo un momento tan pequeño, pero tan grande y duradero para el corazón._ **


	2. Our Home

**_Son las pequeñas cosas de la vida las que le dan sentido, porque nos recuerdan que vivir no es más que un camino, donde cada paso cuenta y construyen la verdadera alegría que no debemos alcanzar, pues está ahí, donde una sonrisa diminuta la hace nacer._ **

**Movies**

—Papá, ya tengo 12 años, creo que puedo ver la película sin problemas.

—No, yo no creo eso. Ahí dice que es para mayores de 13 años.

Joshua comenzó a buscar una alternativa de película, mientras que Seokmin preparaba las palomitas en la cocina.

—¡Papá! ¡Papá es un exagerado! —Minghao se levantó del sillón para ir con el adulto poniendo un puchero y cruzando los brazos al llegar frente a él.

—¿Cuál de los dos? —Seokmin rió al ver el suspiro frustrado del menor.

—Papá Joshua. Es una exagerado. Debería de llamarle mamá.

Seokmin tomó los dos bowls con palomitas ya hechas.

—Tráete las bebidas, por favor.

—¡Me estás ignorando! —Minghao bufó, pero hizo lo que su progenitor le pidió.

Ambos llevaron las botanas a la mesita de café de la sala y al contrario de Seokmin, que se acomodó al lado de Joshua en el sillón, Minghao se quedó de pie, frente a la televisión, con las manos en la cadera y el ceño fruncido.

—Quiero ver esa película. Un año de diferencia no es mucho.

—Pero cielo, es una película muy violenta.

Minghao rodó los ojos.

—Soonyoung lee comics más violentos y sus padres no le dicen nada.

—Soonyoung va a necesitar un terapeuta de grande, pero a ti te vamos a ahorrar eso.

La voz de Joshua sonaba muy calmada. Seokmin veía la escena divertido, mientras se metía un puñado de palomitas en la boca.

—¡Pero papá!

—Ya deja de quejarte, Hao. Vamos a buscar otra película acorde a tu edad.

—Bueno, bueno. Shua, yo también creo que un año no es mucha diferencia. Aparte nuestro Minghao siempre demostró ser más maduro para su edad que otros muchachos. Podemos dejarlo ver esa película sin problemas.

El menor sonrío ampliamente y fue a abrazar a su papá.

—Sabía que te pondrías de mi lado.

Joshua vio a los dos casos que tenía como familia y suspiró derrotado.

—Con que así son las cosas... Está bien, puedes ver la película, pero espero que recuerdes que la violencia es mala. Oh, y a cambio vas a entrar en el coro de la Iglesia.

—¡¿Eh?! ¿Sólo por ver esa película?

—Lee-Hong-Xu Minghao, mi palabra es definitiva.

Hasta Seokmin se asustaba cuando su esposo ponía ese tono de voz, suave, pero severo.

—Está bien, papito. Entraré al coro de la iglesia.

Minghao se acomodó en el sillón y agarró su bowl de palomitas. Les puso demasiada salsa para que ninguno de sus padres se atrevieran a quitarle. Ellos ya tenían sus propias palomitas, compartidas entre ellos. Asquerosamente romántico, según pensaba él.

—Por cierto, ¿cómo sabes que Soonyoung lee comics violentos? ¿Acaso te los ha enseñado?

Minghao casi se atraganta al escuchar a su padre.

Comenzó a toser y Seokmin le dio palmaditas en la espalda (N/A: Nunca hagan eso, puede salir peor, lol).

Cuando se calmó, con toda la cara roja, negó con la cabeza.

—Mingyu me dijo que Wonwoo le contó que él y Junhui una vez vieron a Soonyoung leyendo Berserk con Jihoon en su salón.

Joshua lo miró con sospecha. Pero al final le sonrió, porque Minghao era un pésimo mentiroso y rara vez se atrevía a mentirle a él. A Seokmin lo podía engañar más fácilmente, pues su esposo era el ser más inocente que conocía (junto a su hijo, claro estaba).

—Si Soonyoung te quiere enseñar ese tipo de cómics, sal corriendo del lugar —le dijo Seokmin.

—¿Cómo es que un menor de edad puede leer algo como Berserk? Ese es un manga para adultos, en todos los sentidos —Joshua habló escandalizado.

—Se lo consiguió el hermano mayor de Seungcheol —respondió Minghao.

—¿Qué no está ya en preparatoria? Ochito, ya te dije que no debes juntarte con niños mayores, tú eres un preadolescente y como tal absorbes todo como esponjita. No quiero que te enseñen cosas raras y arruinen tu mente pura.

—Papi Seok, Mamá Joshua está hablando otra vez de esa manera.

Seokmin rió con fuerza.

—¿De qué forma estoy hablando, eh? —Joshua se cruzó de brazos.

—"Quiero que mi hijo sea monja para toda su vida". De esa forma.

Minghao rió ante el comentario de Seokmin y se unió a él en las carcajadas.

Joshua sólo se les quedó viendo, incrédulo de lo que decían y hacían.

—Ya no hay respeto por los mayores en esta casa.

Las risas siguieron así unos momentos, hasta que se callaron cuando la película empezó. Ninguno de los tres tenía planeado perdérsela, menos Minghao que la vería con la condición de entrar al coro de la Iglesia.

**Anniversary**

La buena noche regalando su calma. Las luces del restaurante como estrellas colgando del techo, incluso al aire libre, en aquella terraza privada. El ruido de la ciudad se abría paso por la brisa, aunque tenue, sin interrumpir la velada de los enamorados.

—Me siento un poco mal por Hao, no tiene la oportunidad de probar la deliciosa comida que nos traerán. Y tú sabes que es amante de un buen bistec.

Joshua rió con suavidad.

—Tienes razón. Lo deberíamos de traer en su cumpleaños. Aunque conociéndolo, va a querer probar el vino.

Seokmin desvió la mirada a su copa llena y luego a la copa vacía de su amado.

—El gusto por el buen vino lo sacó a ti.

Joshua hizo un puchero. Sólo a solas con su esposo se atrevía a actuar un poco infantil.

—Es un menor todavía. Pero cuando crezca no dudaré en compartir una botella con él.

—Me aseguraré de vigilarlos cuando lo hagan.

Ambos rieron.

Joshua estiró la mano sobre la mesa y la reposó en la cálida mano ajena.

—Que bonita sonrisa tienes.

Seokmin sonrió instintivamente.

—¿Ah sí? —Ladeó la cabeza.

Joshua se contagió y también sonrió, imitando a su esposo.

—Definitivamente. Fue mi primera excusa.

—¿Primera excusa?

—Para enamorarme de ti. La primera vez que te vi, en el Club de Música, todo nervioso buscando al presidente para pedirle su apoyo en el musical para el Club de Canto... Te acercaste a mí, porque yo era el vicepresidente en ese entonces, Chanyeol no se encontraba ese día —Hizo una pausa para disfrutar del recuerdo en su memoria—. Me sonreíste con cortesía, con tanta calidez que me pareció estupido sentir que se me movía el mundo por la simple sonrisa de un joven de dieciséis años.

Seokmin también recordaba ese momento.

—Si tuviera que elegir la primera razón que me hizo enamorarme de ti, fue tu gentileza. Ese día estaba muy nervioso, porque de verdad necesitábamos la ayuda de su club y no quería que nos rechazaran por mi culpa o algo. Pero tú me trataste con tanta amabilidad. Me gustó la suavidad de tus palabras y la cortesía de tu esencia. ¿Sabes? Siempre he creído que somos perfectos para el uno y el otro. Nuestras personalidades no se parecen. Yo tengo mucha energía...

—Eres como el sol rutilante que puede quemar. Lo sé. Y yo soy...

—Como la luna apacible que puede perderse en sus pensamientos y melancolía.

—Si no fuera por tu optimismo y alegría nata no sé que sería de mí.

Joshua acarició la mejilla de Seokmin.

Este respondió colocando su mano sobre la de Joshua.

—Y yo tampoco sé qué haría sin tu serenidad y realismo.

—Gracias a Dios nuestro hijo es un equilibrio entre los dos.

—Sí, aunque es igual de salvaje que su tío Jeonghan.

Rieron juntos otra vez.

—Gracias por estar conmigo todos estos años, por casarte conmigo.

—Pfff —Joshua negó con una sonrisa—. Me hubiera casado contigo en el mismísimo momento en que te conocí.

—Minghao tiene razón, eres un exagerado.

—¡Oye!

Joshua le dio un pellizco en la mejilla y comenzaron una lucha, donde Seokmin no dejaba de carcajearse y el mayor trataba de callarlo para no llamar la atención.

Así que no le quedó más alternativa que callarlo con un beso. Sólo así Seokmin se tragó la risa y cambió el color de su rostro. No importaba que estuvieran casados desde hace tanto tiempo, ni cuantos besos y caricias hayan compartido, su corazón siempre respondería igual, porque el amor no cambia.

Nunca deja de ser especial.

**Mingyu Is A Stupid**

—Mingyu es un estúpido...

—Si Shua te escucha diciendo esas palabras te obligará a confesarte con el Padre.

Ambos estaban en el automóvil de Seokmin, a diferencia de Joshua, él tenía un bonito Mustang deportivo. Las camionetas no eran su estilo y a Minghao le gustaba mucho el carro porque el estéreo sonaba muy fuerte y Seokmin le dejaba poner la música de su gusto.

Había recogido al menor de sus clases de baile y estaba todo sudado, tomando agua a cada rato.

—Por eso lo dije enfrente de ti.

—Minghao, sigo siendo tu padre, que no sea tan estricto no significa que te deje decir malas palabras.

—¿Y si es la única manera de describir a Mingyu? No tengo muchas opciones en realidad.

Seokmin rió.

—Que cínico eres. Bueno, ¿ahora que hizo Mingyu?

Minghao tomó aire para lanzar su lista de quejas a los oídos comprensivos de su padre.

—Primero que nada, en toda la semana no me ha acompañado a las clases de baile porque prefiere irse a jugar con Jungkook y Yugyeom al Arcade. Segundo,por qué tiene cara de estúpido. Tercero, siempre me hace sus ojitos de cachorrito para que lo perdone por irse a jugar videojuegos en vez de esperarme en mis clases. Cuarto...

—Okey, Hao. No le veo lo malo a que quiera pasar su tiempo con otros muchachos. Tú también a veces prefieres quedarte más tiempo en las clases de baile junto a Soonyoung y Junhui. Puede que a Mingyu le aburriera estar ahí con ustedes, pero fue paciente. Ahora te toca ser paciente a ti.

Minghao tiró su cabeza hacia atrás.

—Pero me gusta que Mingyu pase más tiempo conmigo porque en el salón de clases lo obligaron a sentarse hasta atrás y no puedo hablar casi con él.

Seokmin sonrío con ternura.

—Ustedes de verdad no pueden estar separados. Mira, si eres paciente ya verás que Mingyu no puede resistirse a ti y va a volver a acompañarte a tus clases. Pero debes de ser consciente y darle el espacio que se merece. Son mejores amigos, pero tienen más amigos aparte de ustedes. 

—Aish, odio que tengas razón. Está bien, Mingyu no es tan estúpido como pensaba... Bueno, su cara sí es estupida.

—Ay, pequeño Hao-ssi, si esto fuera uno de esos animes que ve tu padre, tú serías un tsundere.

Minghao bufó y le tomó a su agua, mientras negaba con un dedo frente a la cara de su padre.

Cuando terminó todo el contenido de su termo, se puso a pelear por su dignidad.

—Las tsunderes de los animes siempre son niñas muy agresivas y salvajes.

—Oh, me suena a alguien conocido —Hizo una pausa—. ¡A ti!

Carcajeó con fuerza y Minghao no pudo estar más incrédulo con lo mucho que sus padres se llegaban a parecer. Al menos Seokmin no era una mamá católica y podía escuchar buen hip hop a todo volumen para escapar de la risa burlista de su alegre padre.

**A Thousand Snowflakes**

—Papá, ¿es cierto que no existen dos copos de nieve iguales?

Seokmin le acomodaba la gorra a Minghao para salir a la nevada en su jardín. Joshua le ponía la gruesa bufanda roja.

—Pues se dice que los copos pueden adquirir hasta casi un número infinito de formas, por eso el dicho. No se puede decir a ciencia cierta, pero por probabilidades... Digámos que todos son únicos.

Salieron al patio y el césped se vestía de un manto albo. Minghao corrió enseguida a dar vueltas bajo los copos de nieve que tanto había esperado por ver.

—Si los copos de nieve fueran leche malteada, me encantaría estar ahí. Abriendo la boca para saborear, ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah.

Comenzó a cantar.

Seokmin se sentó en un espacio a juntar nieve para hacer un muñeco.

Joshua lo acompañó.

—Mira, Hotaru se atrevió a salir —dijo al ver a la mascota salir con cuidado al jardín.

El gato, al ver a su dueño dando vueltas y cantando, se abalanzó hacia él, provocando que se cayera del susto.

—¡Oh Dios! Pero que sorpresa.

Minghao tomó al animal y lo abrazó a su pecho.

—¡Hey, Hao! Ya que estás ahí tirado, ¿por qué no haces ángeles en la nieve?

—Buena idea, tal vez Hotaru quiera hacer unos.

Pero fue suficiente para el gato con ese frío, así que salió corriendo.

Minghao movió sus brazos y piernas, riéndose, porque nunca había hecho eso en su vida y le emocionaba aunque fuera una mínima cosa.

Sus padres ya habían construido la base del mono de nieve.

—Esta vez nevó mucho, no me lo esperaba, por eso Hao está tan emocionado.

—Papás, la nieve sabe fea...

—¡¿Eh?!

Joshua vio a Minghao acercarse a ellos con cara de asco.

—¿Pero por qué probaste la nieve? ¿Tú no sabes cuantos gérmenes tiene?

—Sólo me entró curiosidad.

—Ay, ochito...

El menor sacó una bola de nieve de detrás de su espalda y se la lanzó a su papá cuando este se puso a negar con la cabeza.

—¡Te tengo!

La bola le cayó en el hombro. Seokmin se rió como loco.

—Oh, Minghao, no acabas de hacer eso.

—¡Y otra para papi Seok!

Al adulto riendo le cayó la bola en la cara y la mayoría en la boca.

—Fue una buena maniobra de distracción, ¿no creen? Papi, no deberías comer nieve, ¿tú no sabes que tiene muchos gérmenes? —lanzó una risilla y comenzó a correr cuando vio a Joshua levantarse con dos bolas de nieve en cada mano.

—Eres un travieso.

Seokmin también se paró con su munición y entre los dos adultos persiguieron a Minghao por el amplio patio. Sin embargo el menor era muy bueno esquivándolos.

—Ven para acá, traviesillo, papi tiene un regalo para ti.

Seokmin se le plantó enfrente con una sonrisa malévola muy cómica.

Minghao retrocedió, pero Joshua ya estaba detrás de él.

—Ha llegado tu hora.

El joven no tuvo opción más que recibir las tres bolas de nieve.

—No es justo, son dos contra uno.

—Tu padre y yo siempre hemos sido como uno, ¿no es así, Seok? —le guiñó un ojo.

—Es algo así como tu dinámica con el estupido de Mingyu, Hao, algún día entenderás.

—Que injustos... Pero ya verán.

Minghao se agachó e hizo más bolas de nieve que comenzó a lanzar a sus padres.

Los tres empezaron una guerra donde Minghao esquivaba todo lo que le llegaba, Seokmin hacía una barricada y Joshua trataba de apuntar a su hijo escurridizo.

Los copos de nieve seguían cayendo. Todos diferentes, todos únicos. Como un regalo para iniciar una memoria eterna.

**_Son las_ _pequeñas_ _cosas_ _que_ _construyen este_ _hogar_ _, que nos hacen felices cuando no vemos_ _más_ _que_ _tristezas_ _en la vida._ **

**_Son las_ _películas_ _que_ _vemos_ _en familia_ _._ **

**_Son los_ _días_ _especiales_ _que cuentan una_ _historia_ _de memorias pasadas._ **

**_Son sentimientos en un torbellino de_ _juventud_ _._ **

**_Son los_ _copos_ _de_ _nieve_ _, todos_ _únicos_ _, todos_ _diferentes_ _, que caen para cubrir el suelo que pisamos._ **

**_Son esos_ _momentos_ _los que nos dan la vida._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La primera parte es de Minghao siendo un niño, en esta ya creció y ahora es preadolescente. En la tercera y última lo veremos como adolescente.


	3. Our Family

**Chicken Soup**

—Minghao, ya eres un chico mayor. Tienes diecisiete años y puedes cuidarte a ti mismo... Y también creo que puedes cuidar a tu padre.

Joshua ya estaba vestido para ir al trabajo. No podía faltar porque tenía una cirugía importante ese día, así que estaba preocupado, porque Seokmin se había enfermado y tenía una fiebre alta que debían de tratar.

—No te preocupes, pa', yo puedo cuidar de Papá Seok sin problemas. Mientras no se ponga a delirar por la fiebre, todo está bien.

—¡Estoy bien! —Seokmin comenzó a toser—. Puedo cuidarme solo, Minghao no puede faltar a la prepa.

El menor se sentó en la orilla de la cama.

—Papi, sí puedo faltar. Sería mi primer falta en todo mi curso escolar.

Seokmin cerró los ojos, tenía las mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas en su piel bronceada.

—Minghao, ¿puedes encargarte de esto?

El adolescente sonrió y le asintió a su padre.

Joshua suspiró y su hijo le dijo que no se preocupara, que podía cuidar bien de su padre.

—Confiaré en que lo cuidarás muy bien hasta que llegue yo del trabajo y me encargue. Sólo recuerda todo lo que hacíamos contigo cuando eras pequeño.

Al final se fue al hospital un poco más calmado.

Minghao se quedó sólo com Seokmin y lo primero que hizo fue cambiarle el trapo que tenía en la frente. Lo mojó en agua tibia y se lo acomodó. Seguía teniendo la fiebre alta a pesar de la medicina que Joshua le había dado.

Estaba cubierto hasta la barbilla y aún se encontraba en pijamas.

—Papi, cuando te sientas mejor me avisas, para prepararte el baño.

—¿Eh? ¿Shua?

Minghao acomodó unas mandarinas recién peladas en la mesita de noche al lado de la cama de su padre. No tenía la gran habilidad de él para quitarles la cáscara en modo turbo, pero lo hacía relativamente bien.

—Papá ya se fue al trabajo, pero llegará temprano, no te preocupes.

Seokmin hizo un puchero con los labios.

—No me dio un beso de despedida...

El adolescente rió.

—Es que luego lo contagias a él y no quiero tener dos padres enfermos a los que cuidar.

—Pero yo quería besito.

—Intenta dormir un poco, trataré de cocinar caldo de pollo.

Seokmin masculló algo, lo cual Minghao no entendió, así que se aseguró de que su padre estuviera al menos un poco cómodo y salió de la habitación.

Él casi no cocinaba, pues Joshua y Seokmin preferían ser los encargados de hacerlo. Pero su mejor amigo y querido, torpe, idiota, estúpido Mingyu (como lo tenía guardado en contactos) era todo un ama de casa.

Marcó a su celular.

—Hey, Manganeso.

—¿Qué pasa, Magnesio?

—¿Sabes cómo se hace el caldo de pollo?

—Pues con pollo.

Mingyu rió del otro lado de la línea telefónica.

—No seas payaso, mi papá está enfermo y lo estoy cuidando, quiero hacer algo por él y darle algo bueno de comer.

—Ah, ya, ¿cómo está tu padre, es Seokmin o Joshua?

—Papá Seok. Le dio una gripe muy fuerte, tiene la fiebre alta y estoy seguro que en unos momentos se va a poner a delirar.

—Pobre Seokmin, pues cuídalo bien, Hao. Iría contigo, pero ya sabes, me escapé de clase de cálculo sólo para responderte la llamada.

Minghao sonrió.

—No seas tonto, ya es suficiente con que yo haya faltado, solamente necesito que me digas cómo hacer un caldo de pollo, aprendo rápido.

—No es difícil, aunque van a terminar creyendo que soy un loco, hablando de cómo hacer un caldo de pollo, encerrado en un cubículo del baño.

Ambos rieron.

—Pero harías ese pequeño sacrificio por mí, ¿no?

—Por Seokmin.

Minghao hizo un puchero, a pesar de que el alto chico no lo pudiera ver.

—Bueno, hazlo por papá.

—Es broma, Hao. Lo haré por los dos. Ahora, escúchame bien, no es difícil.

Mientras Minghao recibía instrucciones de parte de Mingyu, Seokmin se quitaba las mantas y se ponía de pie, pero le fallaron las rodillas y su cabeza dio vueltas, así que se dejó caer en el suelo alfombrado.

—Joshua...

Y se quedó dormido ahí.

—Papá, ya te preparé la comida que cura enfermos.

Minghao entró al cuarto con una bandeja equilibrada en su brazo, que contenía un plato de sopa y jugo de naranja natural.

—¿Papi?

Dejó la comida en la mesita de noche y del otro lado vio a Seokmin durmiendo en el piso y temblando.

—¡Papá!

Se aproximó hacia él y le puso la mano en la frente.

—Diablos, no ha bajado nada.

Lo removió un poco del hombro para que se despertara, pero Seokmin sólo murmuró unas cosas.

—Shua... Shua...

—¿Joshua?

Minghao era fuerte, pero no tanto como para cargar a Seokmin, así que lo ayudó a levantarse, aunque estuviera semi-inconsciente.

Con mucho esfuerzo, lo acomodó en la cama.

—Necesitas darte un baño tibio...

—Yo se lo daré, no te preocupes.

Minghao se sorprendió al ver a Joshua entrar en el cuarto, quitándose el abrigo ahí mismo.

—Vine lo más rápido que pude en cuanto terminé la operación. ¿Cómo está tu padre?

El adolescente fue por el abrigo de su padre para ayudarle.

—De nuevo se le subió la fiebre. Le preparé un caldo de pollo con las instrucciones de Mingyu para que tuviera algo en el estómago, pero lo encontré durmiendo en el suelo.

—Entiendo. Déjame lo llevo a ducharse, gracias por cuidar de él, amor, puedes descansar un rato.

—Le pediré la tarea a Gyu, no quiero retrasarme en nada.

El joven le dio un beso en la mejilla a Joshua para dejarle encargado a Seokmin.

El americano se acercó a su esposo, que tenía los párpados cerrados y se veía más enfermo que en la mañana.

Le acarició la mejilla con ternura.

—Minnie, ¿puedes ayudarme un poco, por favor? Tengo que llevarte al baño.

El castaño abrió los ojos.

—¿Shua? ¿Eres tú o estoy soñando?

Joshua le picó la nariz.

—Soy yo, tontín.

Seokmin sonrió.

—Ahora intenta ponerte de pie, vamos a bañarte.

El enfermo se enderezó con ayuda de su marido y lo llevó al baño de su habitación.

Seokmin se sentó en la taza del baño, esperando a que Joshua llenara la tina.

—Voy a desvestirte.

Se acercó al cuerpo del hombre y comenzó a quitarle la ropa, despacio, pues aún estaba débil.

Cuando acabó por desvestirlo casi por completo, dejándolo sólo en bóxer, lo llevó hasta la tina, en la que se metió y disfrutó del agua tibia.

—Minghao te preparó un caldo de pollo, con sus propias manos.

—¿De verdad? Ya quiero probarlo... aunque no vaya a disfrutarlo del todo porque cuando uno está enfermo todo sabe raro.

Rieron.

Joshua agarró la esponja y la pasó por la piel caliente de Seokmin, con suavidad y gentileza. Se había arremangado la camisa de botones y ahora estaba salpicada un poco.

—Siento que se me va a destrozar el cuerpo...

Seokmin se dejó caer hasta la barbilla.

—Seok, espera...

El hombre tomó a su esposo de los hombros y lo hundió junto a él.

—¡Ah, Seokmin!

Ahora estaban los dos en la bañera.

—No creo que estés en las condiciones de hacer eso...

Pero Seokmin sonrió de lado y besó a su esposo.

—Seok, hablo enserio, ni siquiera se te ha bajado la fiebre, y me vas a enfermar a mí también, no podemos dejarle la carga a Hao de que nos cuide a los dos...

Al entrar en razón a su esposo, el moreno soltó al mayor con un puchero y Joshua salió de la bañera, con toda su ropa mojada.

—Es que quiero amor de mi Shua...

Se estaba comportando de una manera tan adorable que Joshua casi cae en su juego, pero tuvo que despejarse la mente y le gritó a Hao que le llevara una toalla para secarse él y a su esposo.

El joven llegó al instante y se le quedó mirando con sospecha.

—Me resbalé en la bañera —Tomó ambas toallas.

Pero Minghao entrecerró los ojos y se fue de ahí sin despegar la mirada de sus padres.

—Bien, vamos a secarte, tienes que comer el caldo de pollo que tu hijo te hizo con tanto amor. Confío en que Mingyu se encargó de que Hao hiciera un gran trabajo.

Seokmin se levantó con esfuerzo y salió de la bañera. El americano comenzó a secarlo y sintió una calidez en su corazón, porque a pesar de ser todo un adulto de un cuerpo muy bien trabajado, su Minnie seguía siendo la misma persona inocente y rutilante que había conocido cuando eran más jóvenes.

Cuando terminó de secar su cuerpo, siguió con el cabello castaño.

Le sonrió al finalizar.

—¿Y mi besito? —Otro puchero.

Seguido de un beso en la mejilla.

—Quédate aquí, voy por tu ropa.

Joshua ayudó a Seokmin a cambiarse e ir a la cama, porque el adulto aún seguía mareado.

Su hijo llegó con el bendito caldo que le había costado hacer y se lo acomodó con una mesita en la cama.

—Te aseguro que sabe bien, yo mismo lo probé.

Su padre le sonrió y se estiró a revolver el cabello largo de Minghao. Últimamente se lo estaba dejando crecer y lucía muy bien en él. A Joshua casi le da un infarto cuando el menor se rehusó a tener un corte. Pero ese infarto no fue mayor al que le dio cuando el adolescente llegó con su orejas oradadas, en tres puntos distintos. Claro, el infarto no le duró cuando el argumento de su bebé fue que su padre también tenía las orejas oradadas, así que era un permiso tácito.

Habían criado a un peligroso niño listo y no se arrepentían.

—¿Quedó un poco de ese caldo? Yo también quiero probarlo.

Minghao asintió emocionado.

—¡Claro! Hice una olla, ahorita te lo traigo.

—Sírvete un plato tú también, ¿por qué no cenamos de una vez y vemos una película?

Así fue como los tres comieron lo que preparó Minghao con tanto amor y gusto (sin olvidar mencionar la ayuda del estúpido y buen chef Mingyu) y vieron una película para mayores de 13 años porque el adolescente ya tenía permitido ver eso.

Al final, incluso los tres durmieron en la misma cama, Minghao en medio de sus padres, como cuando era un niño, porque a pesar de crecer, algunas cosas no cambiaban.

**Mingyu Is My Boyfriend (An Idiot One)**

—Mingyu es mi novio.

Seokmin apenas alcanzó a detenerse en la luz roja.

Joshua casi escupió su slurpee. Comenzó a toser y Seokmin se olvidó del suyo. Minghao sorbió sonoramente de su vaso, ignorando la reacción de sus padres.

—Papá, no te mueras.

Joshua por fin pudo respirar bien y se giró completamente de su asiento de copiloto, para ver a Minghao sentado en los de atrás, con un gesto desinteresado, mirando por la ventana.

Habían salido de ver una película, era sábado y tenían que regresar temprano a casa, porque el domingo iban a la iglesia en la mañana.

—Espera, espera, ¿en qué momento? No es que me sorprenda, al contrario, siempre fueron almas gemelas, los únicos que no se daban cuenta eran ustedes.

—En especial tú, que eres un tsundere —Seokmin añadió.

—Bueno, bueno, ya, paren. Fue después de que se me confesara una compañera del salón. La tuve que rechazar porque a mí... Mingyu me hacía sentir cosas, ya saben —Se puso rojo hasta las orejas y Shua contuvo una sonrisa enternecida—. Pero el idiota de Mingyu pensó que la correspondí, y se confesó.

—¿Así como así? Siempre pensé que serías tú el que se confesaría primero —Seokmin trataba de unirse a la conversación y no chocar en el camino.

—¿Qué? Hablan como si ya supieran que terminaríamos de novios.

Sus padres se miraron como cómplices y Minghao gruñó.

—Ochito, sólo era cuestión de tiempo. Se tardaron... —Seokmin hizo cuentas— ¡12 años!

—¡Shhh! Seok, quiero los detalles, deja que hable el niño —Joshua calló a su esposo, que hizo un puchero, pero le hizo caso.

Minghao rodó los ojos, sentía la cara arder.

—No hay muchos detalles. Me cayó de sorpresa que se confesara de repente, no supe como reaccionar. Así que yo... —Los adultos podían jurar que tenían un farol rojo en la parte trasera de su coche.

—¿Tú...? —Seokmin lo animó a continuar.

Joshua gritó agudamente y ambos se asustaron ante la inesperada reacción temprana del mayor.

—¡Ya sé que hiciste...! —Luego sonrió ampliamente—. Le diste un beso. En la boca.

El rostro de Minghao se puso más rojo, casi parecía imposible que sucediera, pero así fue. Sorbió de su refresco para evitar hablar.

—¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Tú y Mingyu se besaron?! —Seokmin también gritó.

—Yo... Sí, lo besé.

No había razón de negarlo. Ya lo habían atrapado.

—Es que no se callaba, y no me dejaba hablar. Tampoco sabía que decirle, nunca he sido bueno expresándome con palabras...

—Así que le expresaste tu amor con acciones. Dime, ¿fue tu primer beso? —Su papá Joshua no lo iba a dejar irse sin detalles. Aparte estaba atrapado en el carro con ellos hasta que llegaran a su casa.

No fue una buena idea contarles en ese momento, pero tenía que decirles, porque en realidad, a pesar de estar tan avergonzado, se sentía muy emocionado, por al fin tener a Mingyu correspondiendo sus sentimientos. Lo hacía tan feliz que quería compartirlo con sus padres, las personas que más amaba en el mundo (junto a Mingyu).

—Sí, fue mi primer beso.

Sus padres hicieron ruiditos de colegialas.

Minghao volvió a rodar los ojos. Ya se había acabado su refresco de los puros nervios.

—Vamos a invitar a Mingyu a la siguiente cena familar que tengamos, ahora que ya no es sólo tu amigo de toda la vida, sino que es tu novio.

—Que buena idea, Seok. Lastima que son menores de edad y no pueden compartir un vino con nosotros. Tal vez cuando se casen...

—¡Papá!

Minghao se quitó el cinturón y se acercó a taparle la boca a Joshua para que no siguiera hablando.

Pero aún había otra boca de la que olvidó encargarse.

—El estúpido de Mingyu sabe besar, ¿o no?

Joshua lo miró con mala cara por decir una mala palabra. Minghao cayó en la trampa de su padre y asintió. Después se arrepintió.

Seokmin rió.

—Puede ser un idiota, pero tú idiota no es un mal partido.

Minghao se dejó caer en el asiento de atrás y se cubrió la cara.

—El primer beso entre tu padre y yo fue en el salón de música. Estaba afinando la guitarra para practicar una canción que él cantaría en el festival. Seok se acercó curioso a ver como acomodaba las cuerdas y cuando levanté mi vista hacia él me di cuenta de lo cerca que en realidad se encontraba. Nos miramos por lo que pensé fue un largo rato, y terminamos dándonos el beso.

—Ya no se pongan cursis.

Seokmin rió.

—Estoy seguro que no dices lo mismo cuando estás con Mingyu y haces esas cursilerías.

—¡Papá, sólo fue un beso! ¡No llevamos más de tres días siendo novios!

Joshua estiró la mano desde su asiento para tomar la de su hijo.

—Ya dejándonos de bromas, estoy muy feliz que por fin estén juntos de esa manera. Nosotros somos testigos de su amor, antes de que ustedes se dieran cuenta. Y apruebo a Gyu, es un buen chico.

Minghao tomó aquella mano, aún avergonzado, pero feliz por las palabras de su papá. Tenía tanta suerte de que su padres lo apoyaran en algo tan especial para él como el amor.

—G-gracias.

Sus padres siguieron haciendo comentarios que lo avergonzaban cada vez más. Pero no estaba molesto, pues aunque no lo admitiera en voz alta, le gustaban.

—Pero sigue siendo un idiota, no lo olviden. Ni aunque me case con él eso va a cambiar.

Seokmin asintió, de acuerdo con él. Joshua lo regañó por hablar así de su futuro yerno.

**All The Pretty Little Horses**

Se encontraban entre un montón de cajas con cosas viejas. Joshua veía un álbum de fotos de cuando su hijo era pequeño. Había crecido tanto. Ahora hasta llevaba piercings en las orejas y tenía novio.

Seokmin buscaba entre los discos de vinilo de la colección de su esposo. Elvis Preasley, Frank Sinatra, Jethro Tull, Led Zeppelin, The Beatles... Todos acomodados en la caja por nombre alfabético.

Minghao removía su caja de juguetes de cuando era niño. Planeaba en darlos en donación para los niños del orfanato del cual había sido adoptado.

Sonrió, recordando aquel día.

Como si estuvieran conectados, Joshua se fue a sentar al lado de Minghao, con el álbum en una página en específico que quería mostrarle.

—Mira, ochito. ¿Te acuerdas de este día?

El joven vio aquella foto que coincidía con las memorias que había tenido.

En esa fotografía estaban los tres: Seokmin, Joshua y Minghao, frente a su nueva casa, al menos, el nuevo hogar del aquel entonces Hao de cuatro años.

A pesar de ser tan pequeño, todo estaba fresco en su mente.

El orfanato era un lugar grande, pero jamás lo suficiente como para tener un momento privado. Minghao compartía habitación con otros seis niños más, dormía en una litera, en la parte de abajo por ser uno de los más pequeños, y sólo contaba con un objeto personal, que era una ranita de peluche a la que llamó Kermit, como su personaje favorito de la televisión.

Le habían mencionado las monjas del lugar que su ascendencia era china, por eso cuando creció, Joshua y Seokmin le pagaron clases de mandarín para que estuviera conectado a sus raíces. Por eso conservaba el apellido Xu.

Aquella mañana de abril, se encontraba acostado en la cama, pues al ser de los menores del lugar, le daban más tiempo de descanso que a los grandes.

Tenía abrazado a Kermit e imaginaba, como siempre, lo que sería tener una familia.

En el orfanato casi no contaba con amigos, pues no sabía como acercarse a ellos. Pero cerraba sus ojos, y su imaginación era su mejor aliada.

Escuchó pasos, no apresurados como los chicos del lugar, sino que más calmados. El suelo de madera era muy estentóreo.

—Sí, por aquí en las habitaciones también debe de haber más niños, aunque la mayoría se encuentra jugando afuera.

Esa era la voz de la Hermana Mina.

—Pueden pasar, por favor.

Se sentó en la cama y vio como dos figuras entraban en la habitación. Se puso alerta en el momento que vio a los adultos. Casi no veía hombres mayores en ese lugar, donde abundaban niños y las hermanas, que eran todas mujeres.

Se sorprendió al ver a un hombre esbelto de cabello oscuro y ojos grandes, como los de un ciervo. Después se sorprendió más de ver a otro que lucía más joven aún, de piel más bronceada, cabello castaño y sonrisa deslumbrante.

Ambos se acercaron a él, y la Hermana Mina iba detrás.

—Oh, al parecer Minghao es el único que se encuentra aquí.

—¿Minghao? Ese es un bonito nombre —La voz del hombre de cabello oscuro era suave y gentil.

—Igual de bonito que el pequeño que lo tiene —La voz del castaño era radiante y animosa.

Minghao se sintió avergonzado de sus palabras, pero agradeció con timidez.

—¿Por qué no estás afuera jugando con los demás niños?

—Porque me gusta estar aquí, es tranquilo...

—Tú y Joshua se llevarían muy bien, él es el rey de la calma.

El adulto de la sonrisa como el sol rió y Minghao sintió que el cuarto se iluminó.

—Seokmin, por favor —El azabache negó con la cabeza, pero no parecía molesto.

—¿Joshua, Seokmin?

—Así es, pequeño. Esos son nuestros nombres. Yo soy Joshua.

—Y yo soy Seokmin.

—Yo soy Minghao.

Ambos adultos sonrieron cálidamente.

—¿Y cuál es el nombre de tu amiguito? —Seokmin señaló a la rana de peluche.

—Oh, él se llama Kermit.

Minghao estiró los brazos para que lo vieran mejor.

—Que interesante, como la rana de los muppets.

El niño asintió, feliz de que reconocieran a su personaje favorito.

—Te deben gustar mucho los peluches.

—Pues... en realidad me gustan más las ranas.

Joshua rió cálidamente y revolvió el cabello castaño del pequeño. Le daba una ternura inmensa.

Seokmin también sentía lo mismo. Todos los niños del orfanato eran buenos. Todos especiales y únicos a su manera. Era difícil decidir al cual adoptar.

Pero al llegar al lado de Minghao, sintieron una conexión tan distinta que no supieron explicar.

Hay personas en esta vida que están destinadas a nosotros.

Lo que unió a Seokmin y a Joshua, hizo lo mismo al unirlos a ellos con Minghao.

—Minghao, ¿has pensado en tener una familia?

El niño miró a sus pies descalzos, asintiendo con suavidad.

—Es lo único que un niño como yo puede soñar. Si a Santa le pedimos algo, es una familia. Si en las noches rezamos, es para que Dios nos encuentre una.

La ternura y empatía en ellos aumentó.

—Nosotros también queremos una familia, como puedes ver, la nuestra está incompleta. Sólo somos Shua y yo.

El menor los miró a ambos.

—¿Por eso están aquí? ¿Para buscar un hijo?

Las esperanzas de por fin ser adoptado iluminaron su rostro, dándole un brillo especial a sus ojos.

—Así es, queremos darle un hogar a un pequeño, para que el nuestro esté completo.

—¿Ya... ya decidieron a qué niño van a adoptar?

Joshua sonrío y miró a Seokmin. Este asintió y ambos se pusieron de pie.

—Sí, yo creo que ya decidimos a quién vamos a adoptar. Si nos disculpas un momento... —El de cabello oscuro hizo un ademán de que lo esperara.

Minghao creyó que ya habían escogido a un niño antes que él.

_"Suerte para la próxima..."_

Los vio ir con la hermana, a la puerta de la habitación.

No escuchó que decía, pero se giró hacia la ventana. Kermit yacía reposado en su regazo.

Suspiró como no debería de hacer un niño y vio a los demás jugando en el patio central. Tal vez saldría un rato con ellos, a jugar a la pelota o al voto.

—Minghao, te puedo hacer una pregunta.

Escuchó de nuevo esa voz suave y se giró sorprendido, al ver que seguían ahí.

Asintió, curioso.

—Si Seokmin y yo te lo pidiéramos, ¿quisieras venir con nosotros a completar nuestra familia?

Esas palabras sonaron como las de un sueño. No reales.

Pero al ver las miradas atentas y expectantes de los adultos, entendió que estaba despierto.

—P-por supuesto... ¡Por supuesto que sí!

Ese día fue el comienzo de la vida de Minghao, y de la familia que Seokmin y Joshua siempre soñaron tener juntos al crecer.

La foto había sido tomada cuando llegaron a su casa, que ahora ya no era la nueva de antes, pues así como Hao había crecido, la casa tenía sus años pasados.

—Jamás voy a olvidarlo. Kermit ya sólo es un peluche deshilachado —Levantó al mencionado compañero que había estado con él en su infancia, pero que fue a parar a una caja.

—Podemos arreglarlo, era tu juguete más preciado.

—¡Oh, mira lo que encontré! Shua, amor, ven a ver esto.

Ambos voltearon a ver a Seokmin que había estado muy inmerso en la cosas de música de Joshua.

Se acercaron a él y se sentaron alrededor de una caja con libretas.

—No me digas que esas son...

El moreno asintió.

—Son las libretas donde tienes transcritas las canciones que te gustan, y también otras escritas por tu mano, las que solías tocar en la guitarra, aquí están las partituras.

Luego sacó una libreta que en la portada ponía "Lullaby" con marcador negro sobre un papel blanco pegado con cinta a la pasta.

Joshua la tomó y la abrió. Sonrió.

—Hao, bebé, está libreta contiene las canciones que me aprendía para tocarte, en las noches, para que te durmieras, mientras Seok te las cantaba.

—Lo recuerdo. Mi favorita era...

—All the little horses, decías que Papi Seokmin era un caballito y por eso te gustaba.

Seokmin rió.

—Quería que la cantaras siempre. Y decía "Cántame la canción sobre Papi Minnie" —dijo el castaño.

Joshua se puso de pie para ir por su guitarra acústica vieja que también estaba en el ático junto a las demás cosas que no veían la luz del sol en mucho tiempo.

Cuando la tuvo en sus manos, volvió a sentarse junto a su pequeña familia.

Se acomodó la guitarra dispuesto a tocar y miró a Seokmin. Este entendió enseguida. Se aclaró la garganta y esperó.

Joshua comenzó a rasgar las cuerdas con suavidad. Minghao cerró los ojos a la nostalgia.

— _Hush-a-bye, don't you cry, go to sleep my little baby. When you wake, you shall have, all the pretty little horses_ (Duérmete, no llores, ve a dormir, mi pequeño bebé. Cuando te despiertes, tendrás todos los lindos caballitos)

La voz de su padre Seokmin siempre fue bella y melodiosa. Le hacía recordar aquellos momentos en su cama, cuando sólo era un niño recién salido del orfanato, con su nueva familia, en una cama más cómoda, junto a su peluche amado.

Aquellas noches, en que la luz de luna entraba por la ventana y la lámpara se quedaba encendida para que no temiera de la oscuridad, Joshua se sentaba en una silla a tocar con parsimonia para no molestar su estado somnoliento. Seokmin se sentaba en la orilla de la cama, a cantarle hasta que durmiera.

Se quedaban con él hasta que entraba en el mundo onírico.

— _Dapples and grays, pintos and bays, all the pretty little horses_ (Tordos y grises, pintos y bayos, todos los lindos caballitos)

Nunca dejaban su lado, incluso después de darle el beso de buenas noches, lo acompañaban hasta que se sintiera seguro.

— _Way down yonder, in the meadow, poor little baby, crying mama. Birds and the butterflies, flutter round his eyes, poor little baby crying mama_ (Allá abajo, en la pradera, pobre pequeño bebé, llorando a mamá. Aves y mariposas, aletean alrededor de sus ojos, pobre pequeño bebé, llamando a mamá)

Las noches eran su momento favorito, porque los tres podían estar juntos, sin ninguna preocupación. Ese pequeño momento, donde se reunían en su habitación, valía más que todo lo que conocía.

— _Hush-a-bye, don't you cry, go to sleep, my little baby. When you wake, you shall have, all the pretty little horses..._

Abrió los ojos cuando los acordes y la voz ze detuvieron.

Sentía que las lágrimas de nostalgia lo invadirán en cualquier momento, así que abrazó a su padre por los hombros, para esconder el rostro de ellos.

—Gracias por todo. Los amo más que a nada en este mundo. Me regalaron esta vida, y soy feliz con todo lo que me han enseñado y dado. Gracias, jamás voy a terminar de agradecerles.

—Ay, mi ochito. Gracias a ti por ser como eres, te amo.

Joshua le dio un beso en la sien.

—Nosotros debemos agradecerte a ti por hacernos tan felices. Shua y yo hablamos de adolescentes de que queríamos formar una familia con un hijo. No pudo llegar uno mejor que tú, te amo.

Le revolvió el cabello.

Los tres, entre cajas y cosas viejas, entre recuerdos y cosas pequeñas. Todo con un significado. Fotos, canciones, deseos, sueños, abrazos, lágrimas... La vida es un rompecabezas donde las piezas son eso. Y es más fácil armarla en familia.

**Family**

—Minghao, Mingyu, estos chocolates me recuerdan a ustedes.

Los adolescentes miraron a Seokmin, que les mostraba su bolsa de M&M'S.

Joshua comenzó a reír descontroladamente, porque su humor era así de sencillo, al igual que el de Seokmin.

Minghao se dio un golpe en la frente, Mingyu sonrió.

—Bueno, acomódense en el sillón.

El mayor seguía riendo, pero aún trataba de poner la cámara en un ángulo bueno, teniendo problemas con ello, a pesar de que sólo cuatro saldrían en la foto.

—¿No crees que es muy típico una foto en el sillón de la sala? Es aburrido —Seokmin seguía comiendo sus chocolates.

—Al menos estamos vestidos adecuadamente, gracias a mí.

Minghao, por su parte, trataba de acomodar el cabello de su novio, que por alguna razón tenía un gallito que no quería bajar.

—Seokmin, deja de comer y ayúdame aquí, la cámara no se queda en el lugar correcto.

Pero fue Mingyu el que escapó de las manos perfeccionistas de Minghao y se acercó a Joshua a ayudarlo.

—Papá, los dientes se te van a manchar de chocolate, deja de comer eso ya, por favor.

Seokmin seguía ignorando sus comentarios y continuaba comiendo. Minghao rodó los ojos. Aquella sería su foto familiar del año, el primero en el que Mingyu aparecería, pues ya se consideraba parte de la familia, no sólo como el mejor amigo de Hao, sino como su pareja, por eso el joven quería que todo saliera bien.

—Creo que ya quedó. Vamos a tomar la foto.

Joshua dejó el contador, y junto a Mingyu, se acomodaron enel sillón. Los dos adolescentes sentados, y los adultos de pies, atrás de ellos.

Seokmin seguía comiendo chocolate.

—Papá, deja la bolsa —Minghao habló entre dientes, pues sonreía para la foto.

Pero en esos diez segundos todo pasó muy rápido.

La cámara no estaba puesta de buena forma y comenzó a caer. Para que no llegara al suelo, Mingyu se abalanzó hacia adelante para atraparla, pero en el movimiento, golpeó con su codo la mano de Seokmin que sostenía la bolsa de chocolates, los cuales salieron volando sobre ellos. A Joshua le cayó uno en el ojo e hizo una mueca que deformó su rostro en un gesto gracioso. Minghao sólo sonrió, pero esa era la sonrisa de una persona que está muriendo por dentro. Todo eso se capturó en la foto, antes de que la cámara cayera en la mano de Gyu.

Todos suspiraron al ver la fotografía, pero decidieron que la pondrían en el marco.

Porque así era su familia, no convencional, unida y hasta un poco disparatada a veces.

Porque esas pequeñas cosas enmarcadas ahí lo hacían todo más especial, y Minghao no podía hacer más que amar a esas tres personas.

Su familia.

_" **Nuestra familia"**_

**_Es en las pequeñas cosas donde existimos, nos da sentido el despertarnos y decir buenos días a nuestros seres queridos. Nos da sentido amar y odiar. Nos da sentido caernos y lastimarnos las rodillas, o comer la comida preparada de alguien más. Nos da sentido reír y llorar. Los abrazos y los golpes. El pasado y el futuro. El presente y sus regalos diarios. El aleteo de una mariposa. Los pétalos que caen de una rosa. Nos dan sentido las pequeñas cosas._ **

**_Nos regala un hogar la familia._ **

**_Nos da sentido vivir._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y esta fue la última parte, espero que les haya gustado y muchas gracias por leer.

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es un three shot de la vida doméstica del SeokSoo y su hijo Minghao. Lo publiqué también en Wattpad, sólo lo trasladé aquí. Espero les guste, este mundo necesita más de esta ship.


End file.
